Looks Like We Made It
by Alexandra Scheltov
Summary: After growing up together and falling in and out of love, a couple finally ties the knot.


It was a clear day in May 1985. A light summer breeze was flowing through the town. The gang had gathered back to Point Place for a wedding that was long overdue. After one failed attempted and many delays due to schooling and work schedules, Eric and Donna were finally getting married. They could have picked an earlier date and gotten married in the beautiful scenery of their new California home. But, they decided that going back to the place where their love had bloomed would be more romantic.

The bride and groom were on opposite sides of the house, scrabbling to get ready for the biggest day of their lives. Eric's groomsmen were on guard to make sure that he didn't chicken out this time.

"Come on Forman, are you done yet? It shouldn't take you this long to get ready!" his best man said, banging on his door.

Eric opened the door. "Hyde, it's my wedding day. I kind of have to look like I'm perfect."

"Eric, you could never look perfect. Now, me on my wedding day, I looked perfect." Kelso commented.

"Wow, even after all these years, you're still obsessed with your looks, which have pretty much died," Eric wittily replied.

"Yeah, besides man, the only reason that Brooke married you was so that your daughter could actually have a family," Hyde added.

"Whatever, man. She's grown to love me. Besides, I was the first one to get married out of all of us." Kelso said.

"Actually, that's not true. I married Eric's sister years before any of you guys tied some poor girl down." Fez said as he straightened his tie.

"Fez, I thought that we would never speak of that disaster again," Eric cringed at this memory.

"Sorry, I just had to defend my title," Fez explained.

"Actually, I believe that title belongs to me," Hyde smirked.

"Wow, I never imagined that you and Jackie would ever get married. But yet, you did. Hell, you even have a kid already." Eric admitted.

"I know. This world is crazy. I would like to apologize in advance if Kate does anything to disturb you wedding. She's not even a year old yet." Hyde added.

"Yeah, same with Betsy. She has a lot of energy." Kelso said.

"Thanks guys. I'd forgive you if anything happened anyway. They're both so adorable. Man, I can't wait until I have a daughter." Eric said.

"Well, honey, you'll have to get married first before you give us any grandchildren." Kitty said as she and Red entered the room.

"Now son, this is the most important day of your life. I'm here to say good luck and don't screw it up." Red advised.

"Thanks dad," Eric said half-heartedly.

"My, you look handsome. I just came to tell you that Donna's almost done getting ready. You should make your way down the aisle in about 5 minutes." Kitty reached up and kissed her son on the cheek.

Eric took a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this. I'm ready."

. . .

Eric stood in a small hallway before the entrance of the church, physically and mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. Organ music signaled that it was time for him to enter. All eyes were on him as he walked down the aisle. He kept his back straight and made himself aware of his every move. Today was not a day to be twitchy. Once he arrived at the altar, he had to stop his legs from shaking in order to stand still.

The room went dead silent as the bride entered. The musician even stopped for a few seconds, stunned by her beauty. Her bright red hair had been fit into waves that flowed down her back like streaks of fire. She couldn't bear a poker face like Eric had. She cracked nervous smiles at everyone that made eye contact with her. When she got to the altar, she exhaled and looked into Eric's eyes.

"You look stunning," he mouthed to her.

"Thanks. So do you." She replied.

The music stopped, and the services began. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to unite Donna Pinciotti and Eric Forman in the bonds of holy matrimony. Now, I've known these two for years, and it's true what their loved ones say. There aren't two people in the world that are more perfect for each other. They've grown up together, and now, they're starting a new journey together as man and wife."

Tears were forming in their eyes as these words were said. They took out their rings and exchanged their vows.

"Donna, I will always be there for you. I will never hold you back from getting what you truly want. No matter what happens along the way, I am committed to you forever." Eric gently slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

"Eric, I will always love you. I will do anything that I can to make you happy. Nobody appreciates me quite like you do, and I'm so thankful that we made it through after all these years." At the end of her exchange, Donna started to lightly cry.

"Lovely. By the power invested in me by the state of Wisconsin, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They received a standing ovation as their lips locked. After their short reception, which consisted mainly of Kitty crying with them and endless amounts of cheese, they got back into their car and started drinking champagne straight out of the bottle.

"So, what do we do now?" Donna asked, half drunk.

"Well, we could talk about the future and stuff," Eric suggested.

"We've already done that," Donna reminded him.

"I know, I know, but we've done all that stuff. We have our careers, we have a nice house near the beach, and now we're married. There's only one thing left to discuss." Eric replied.

"Kids?" Donna asked.

"Yes, now, it's really up to you if we have them and how many we have. It's your body, after all."

"Okay. I want a maximum of three kids, two girls and a boy. I want the boy to be born first, and 5 years to separate the oldest from the youngest."

"Wow, I haven't even thought that deeply about it. All I know is that I want a daughter."

"Well, we'll find out want we want together." Donna reassured him.

The mechanical sound of the car was the soundtrack of their first drive together as newlyweds. Everything was finally perfect. All of the pieces of their lives had finally fallen into place. They knew that this new life together would bring them everything that they had ever imagined.


End file.
